You're My Foundation
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: [Spoilers from 5x14] Rusty has just about had it with life and it's becoming difficult for Sharon to tell him otherwise, especially since everything is finally going well for the both of them. She tries to support him but who says she doesn't need someone to support her? Shandy x Rusty/Sharon child-parent relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is different from my usual Major Crimes stories so I hope you guys like it. It contains all sorts of spoilers, just as a warning if there are and it's set after the recent episode (last week's episode) 5x14.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Major Crimes, just this fiction's storyline.**

* * *

Sharon sighed into Andy's arms, a frown etched onto her face.

"How do I tell him? He was so happy when he came home last night after his talk with Gus that I couldn't tell him then."

Andy rubbed her back, bringing her closer to his chest. "It's better to break it quickly."

"But things are going so well for him right now... I just want him safe but I know I can't bubble wrap him."

Flynn raised her chin, making her face him with a sigh. "He made his choice to live a normal life, that's fine. Stroh won't stop him from getting the life he wants. Heck, the kid's annoying Provenza now that he's studying to become a lawyer. Let's hope he doesn't end up like Jack, the ass."

Sharon chuckled, spotting Rusty head towards Julio's desk outside her office. "One second,"

She left her office and made her way over to her son, bringing him for a hug.

"I can't stay long. Gus is taking me out for lunch but I wanted to-"

"Captain? We've caught a case."

Sharon gave Amy a smile before sighing apologetically at Rusty. "Can it wait, sweetheart?"

Rusty shrugged. "It's important but yeah, it can wait." He promised. "I'll see you later?"

"Depends on how long this takes but I'll try and give you a call if we don't see each other, okay?" She told him, hugging him again. "I've got to go but enjoy lunch with Gus."

His smile returned as he blushed, backing away from her. "I will..."

"I love you," she mouthed.

He rolled his eyes but his smile was evident when he left.

"What did he want?"

Sharon turned to Flynn, shrugging. "He promised to tell me later. Now, we have a case to solve."

...

Gus met up with Rusty by the elevator and gave him a kiss. "Did you tell her?"

"Didn't get a chance to. They've caught a case." Rusty said, almost disappointed. "Do you think that we're moving too fast? Do you think we're ready?"

"I think you're trying to say if you think Sharon's ready. Come on, I'm sure your mom will almost be glad to see the back of you and not waking up to see you raiding her cupboards each morning." Gus chuckled as they entered the elevator.

Rusty gave him a look. "I do not raid her-"

"You do. She sent me a picture catching you in the act." Gus grinned, showing him said picture. "Nice ass."

Rusty blushed, nudging him lightly. "I hope we get out of here before Andrea finds me. I've been nothing but a servant to her royal highness..." He muttered.

"Well, you _are_ the one who will need her references when getting into law school so you better stop complaining and suck it up. I was in the army, remember? We don't take whiners."

"Apparently, you do." Rusty gave him a smirk. "But back to the subject of moving in togeth-"

Gus gave him a low groan. "I'm sure she'll be fine!"

"I'm the last one to leave the nest! You know how mother birds get when their nests are empty."

"She has her boyfriend."

"But-"

"She'll be fine. You and I both know that she'll be fine."

Rusty sighed. "She got punched by a suspect yesterday."

Gus turned to face him, shock written on his features. "Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"Just a horrible bruise but nothing a bit of concealer won't cover up, she says. I'm just worried that since Andy's got his heart issues, who will be there to protect her if she can't or he can't. I can't lose her and being closer to her helps settle my anxiety."

"That's the most honest thing you've said to me. I know leaving her will be difficult but it's not like we're moving to Vegas. We can even find a place closer to her."

Rusty smiled, "We can?"

"Yeah," Gus said, nodding. "If that will make you feel safe."

"You're the best."

The elevator stopped and they exited the building towards Rusty's car.

"I wanna drive. I'm going to take you to a new place. And no, they don't have burgers."

Rusty glared at him. "Then why are we even leaving? You're worse than Andrea," he joked, throwing his keys at Gus who caught them.

He looked inside his bag and groaned when he realised he left his phone on Julio's desk whilst he was talking to his mother.

"I forgot my phone. I'll be right back, you wait in the car."

Gus nodded and continued to the car as Rusty turned back to the precinct.

As Gus neared the car, he pressed the 'unlock' button on the key and that is when everything went black.

...

"What was that?" Buzz asked, heading towards the window to investigate.

The rest of the team, including Sharon, stalked up to the window to see fire, smoke and ash filter in the air.

"There's been an explosion. Get Fritz to start all protocols." Provenza ordered.

Sharon's heart stopped when she realised that Rusty and Gus were heading out.

"I have to find the boys." She told Andy who insisted on following her. "I don't think this is a coincidence, Andy," she whispered as they left the team to head towards the stairs as it was technically a building fire. "Stroh returns to Los Angeles and an explosion goes off where I and my son work?"

Andy put his arm around her shoulders, trying to keep up with her fast pace as they descended the stairs. "It might be totally unrelated."

"Oh, God... Andy..." Sharon breathed out as they entered the lobby to see injured colleagues and civilians coming inside from the smoke.

Andy jogged up to one officer. "Have you seen two men, one's in a black suit, the other-"

"Black leather jacket, blue jeans and grey T-Shirt," Sharon said, remembering seeing what Gus was wearing as he was heading into the building from being dropped off by a cab.

The female officer nodded, coughing. "Last I saw, they passed me as they left. Not five minutes ago."

Sharon blanched, making her way out the door with Andy calling after her with the officer.

"Rusty! Rusty! Gus!" She called out. "Gus! Rusty!"

She looked side to side, coughing as grey filled her sight as well as injured people dashing in and out of the building.

"M-Mom!"

Sharon gasped, running towards Rusty who looked like he had been in the wars. "Where's Gus."

Rusty paled, turning to face where his car had been. "Mom... It was my car. I-I think..." He started to sob as Sharon brought him tight to her chest, turning to face Andy who looked semi relieved.

"Are you saying... your car was the one that exploded?"

Rusty nodded against her chest, his cries becoming desperate. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Andy turned to the source of the explosion and hung his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, kid."

"Rusty... I-I know this is going to be difficult but I need to put you in protective custody."

Rusty pulled back from her, hurt written on his features. "What? What do you mean? You-you caused this?"

"No... Rusty, Stroh's back."

And that's when everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

**It honestly took ages to perfect this. Here's the final cut :)**

* * *

Sharon tried to ignore the fact that her son was currently passed out in the hospital and concentrated on knowing all the details of this explosion.

"Bomb squad found a device planted under the driver's seat," Assistant Chief Howard said. "There's obviously no fingerprints and the device looks homemade."

"How many casualties?" Sykes asked.

Howard sighed, "Ten critical, more or less. 27 injured."

"Gus... Gus Wallace was close to the blast, do you have news on him?" Sharon cautiously asked.

"I don't know any of the names of the people within the perimeter when the blast went off but I can check if you give me a face to put a name to."

"I'll send you one," Sharon said, cropping a photo and sending it to Fritz.

Fritz nodded when his phone beeped. "I'll get back to you."

She watched him leave and turned to face her team. "This was intentional. Whoever planted the bomb wanted their victim dead," she swallowed thickly. Maybe taking herself from the situation and looking at it in an impersonal manner would help. "They did not care about collateral damage."

"Does the-" Provenza looked for a suitable word but found none. "-Victim have any enemies that we know of?" He then rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. "Of course, he does! This is Rusty we're talking about, Sharon, your son. The only person who wants him dead and escaped prison to do so it is no other than our old foe Philip Stroh. Unless Rusty went and annoyed someone else, I highly put my stakes on Stroh."

Sharon glared at him for ruining her plan of detaching herself from the case. "I know that Lieutenant Provenza but as you know, my son is currently in hospital and I am trying my hardest not to think about that."

"Sorry, Sharon..." Provenza sighed. "It's affecting us all too."

Andy placed a hand on her lower back and led her towards her office. "Why don't you call in? Check how he is."

"I want to but...-"

"Another unit has got this all covered, knowing how close we are to it. So you can go to the hospital."

Sharon frowned. "Why isn't this a major crime?"

"It's a bomb, Sharon. Not a murder or a kidnapping."

"That's just as important to the MCU," Sharon argued gently. "But I guess you're right. I'd rather be with him than here right now..."

Andy gave her her handbag and a sad smile. "I'll hold them off for you." By 'them', she knew he meant Davies.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him, leaving her office and ignoring the sympathetic glances.

...

"Just a concussion? He can come home?"

The doctor nodded, shifting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Although I would like to keep him for overnight observation in the case of vomiting, he seems adamant on going home."

Sharon gave a soft chuckle. "He's not entirely a fan of hospitals but I promise to keep an eye on him."

"If he experiences any nausea, intense-"

"I know, straight to the hospital it is." Sharon nodded. "Can I ask of someone?"

"Who?"

She swallowed thickly. "I just want to be sure but has there been a Gus Wallace admitted? He's practically family and he was near the explosion and-"

"I'm sorry and I can confirm his condition." The doctor sighed.

Sharon breathed out. "He-he's alive? Why are you sorry?"

"He's in a coma with third-degree burns. There's a chance that he might not survive, Captain," the doctor replied.

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about Rusty who was currently berating a nurse for stitching up a cut on his head.

"C-can I see him?"

"Unless you're family, you can't. Sorry, Captain."

"But... Can you make an exception? The thing is... Gus is my son's..." she thought of a word to ensure that she had access. "...fiancé and they've recently just-"

The doctor sighed. "Say no more. Will you tell him?"

"I have to break it to him gently. He's very fragile at the moment."

"Okay. I'll take you to him whenever you're ready."

Sharon gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

She entered Rusty's room and was met with a glare.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure if you remember because of your concussion but I am your mother."

"A mother who kept the fact that Stroh was back in LA. Let me guess, that bomb was for me, wasn't it?"

Sharon tilted her head. "Rusty... I have news." She avoided the Stroh situation, she had only learnt of it the night before.

"Stroh's outside with a knife, ready to kill me? Let him."

"No!" Sharon scolded. "And if you want to behave like a child, then please do. But after you go and see Gus."

Rusty's eyes met hers and she nodded in confirmation. "He's fine? I couldn't find him."

"I don't know about that but the doctor said that... well, I think we should see for ourselves."

Rusty got off the bed, wincing as the room swirled around him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. The doctor said that he will lead us to him. That is... if you want to see him?"

"Of course I do!"

She sighed, leaving his room. "Come on, then."

...

Rusty closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cool glass.

"Can we go home?"

Sharon nodded, slipping her arm through his as she led him towards the elevator. "We have to stop by work then we'll go home, okay?"

"Whatever..."

She felt heartbroken. She knew that he was taking everything in him to stop from vomiting and sobbing, cursing at the world but he stayed there, eerily calm about the situation.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay with him?" She tried.

Rusty nodded. "I'm sure." He swallowed. "Can-can I have your keys? I... I need to get out of here, I can't..."

There was a tightening in his chest and he clawed at it, his breathing becoming erratic as tears threatened to fall.

"Rusty? Rusty, you're having a panic attack. You're fine, I'm here." Sharon cooed, holding him to her side as he tried to subdue his tears.

"I'm going to lose him, aren't I? And it's all Stroh's fault. He promised to ruin my life and he did, didn't he?"

Sharon was about to reply but an intense set of beeping cut her off, coming from Gus's room.

Rusty's breathed hitched as he numbly watched doctors and nurses rush into the room, engulfing the sight of his lover.

"Rusty?" Sharon whispered, trying to turn him away but he felt like dead weight, leaning against her and the wall for support as he watched on, his eyes wide.

Sharon's eyes teared up, her free hand immediately rummaging through her bag for her phone. Retrieving it, she pressed '2' on her speed dial and was relieved to hear Andy's voice call through.

 _"Sharon? How's the kid?"_

"We need you, Andy," Sharon replied, biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. "Something's happened and I don't think that... Can you come?"

 _"I'll talk to Provenza. I'll be there in fifteen._ _"_

Sharon hung up, turning just in time for a doctor to shake his head and turn to a clock in the corner of the room. She read his lips, she felt something collapse against her, she heard silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the beginning of an emotional rollercoaster...**

* * *

When she heard the door open, Sharon was immediately relieved.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

She nodded, not wanting to press him any further. "Rusty... I'm here if you need to-"

"No, thanks."

She watched him enter his room, shutting the door behind him. Sighing, she turned to Andy on the couch.

"Give him time, Sharon. His boyfriend's just died."

"But... He's acting so... I don't know how to explain it."

Andy stood up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he brought her into his chest. "He hasn't processed it yet, I don't think."

"I think he has. He just collapsed on me when the doctor read out the time of death."

"To him, today's been a nightmare, Sharon. You can't expect him to immediately react." Andy replied, leading her back to the couch to sit down. "He feels as if he's just lost everything."

"But he has me. I'm here. I'm here, worrying sick about where he is or what is going to happen to him. Today's events have proved that Stroh's taunting us. Rusty thinks I lied to him about that."

Andy shrugged. "You kept the truth from him."

"Not deliberately. I found out and immediately, we had to work. Then the bomb - oh God, all those lost people..." Sharon mumbled, covering her mouth in shock. "I haven't even thought about them."

"Yeah, Chief Howard's going to make a statement. We lost 2 cops, 2 civilians - including Gus. The other six who are critically ill are either still in surgery or in a coma or worse." Andy sighed.

Sharon leant her head against his shoulder, reaching for his hand. "Those poor people. I could have lost Rusty..."

"Hey, don't think about that. He's safe. He's home and he's just in his room, sleeping."

Sharon stood up, she couldn't just leave him like that. Knocking on his door, she made her entrance anyway to see her son curled up in his bed, so still...

"Rusty?"

Andy appeared behind her, curious as to why she had to do this.

She stepped forward, tentatively before completely making the journey to sit on Rusty's bed and curl up beside him. She felt him tense up then relax as she heard stifled cries.

"He's really gone, isn't he?"

"I'm so sorry..." Sharon sniffled, letting out her own tears. "He won't be forgotten. Andy's called his mom - his old army friends are planning something for him."

"You're going to leave me, too, aren't you? Everyone I love leaves me. My mom, my dad, my sister and now Gus. Soon, you'll leave me and I'll be alone." Rusty mumbled, his eyes growing heavier as his cries subsided.

Sharon leant up, looking down as his eyes were barely open. "I will never leave you. I'm going to be the shield you need, the shoulder you cry on and the mother you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Sharon replied, kissing his head as he fell asleep.

Andy looked down, closing the door to give them space as he entered the kitchen, making a cup of tea for himself and a cup of coffee for Sharon. If the doctor who treated Rusty wanted an overnight observation, an overnight observation he would most likely get, especially if the observer was Sharon Raydor.

He heard her footsteps ten minutes later and gave her the still piping hot coffee. "How is he?"

"He's finding it difficult to sleep. I'm going to stay with him so can you call into work and tell them that I need the day off or if I can't get the day off, at least the morning?"

"Yeah, of course. Rusty needs you right now and I'm sure Davies can bother someone else for once."

Sharon gave him a stiff chuckle before kissing his lips and going back to Rusty.

...

Sharon looked up again, he still hadn't moved.

"Why don't you get something to eat, hmm? Or I could get someone to get something for you."

She wasn't all that surprised when she wasn't met with an answer. Instead, she picked up her phone and instructed Buzz to come.

When he arrived, he saw Rusty with his hood up and his knees to his chest, sitting stoically on the couch.

"You called, Captain?"

"Yes, I hate to burden you but can you get a coffee - one sugar and a sandwich for me, please?" She asked, taking her purse out of her bag.

Buzz shook his head, giving her a small smile. "No need, I got it covered."

She gave him a thankful smile in return and turned back to Rusty when the door closed. "I bet Andrea's looking for you. I asked her if you could have some time off and she agreed but she wants to see how you're doing. Want me to give her a call? Or do you want to call Dr Joe? I'm sure he'd love a phone call from his favourite patient."

Again, she was met with no reply. She stood up and bent down in front of him, dragging his hands down to rest in hers. She stared into his eyes and found nothing there. He wasn't even looking _at_ her. He was looking _through_ her.

"Rusty?"

The door opened and Buzz returned, quietly placing the lunch on Sharon's desk before hurrying out. He had files to do.

"I don't want to be here."

"Well, you could go ho-"

"I don't want to live."

Sharon frowned, squeezing his hand just a little tighter. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Came a monotonous reply.

"Rusty, I know-"

"You know nothing, Sharon."

Sharon was hurt. Okay, he had still called her 'Sharon' but it was mostly 'mom' nowadays. The way he called her name now bothered her, like she meant nothing to him.

"I had everything, now I have nothing. I can't see beyond the grey fog."

Sharon's eyes watered. "But there's something beyond it that you need to work at to get to. You going to law school, getting your own place..." She wanted to add 'finding someone, get married and have kids' but that seemed harsh to say right now, especially since his boyfriend's - the love of his life, his future - death last night.

"All of that seemed possible when Gus was here but now there's... nothing. Nothing seems right or clear."

"Rusty...,"

He got up, breaking her hold on his hands and walked out the door, stuffing his hands back into his pockets as he kept his head down. Mark ran up to him with a smile but Julio immediately diverted the child's attention to something on his desk, turning to face Sharon's tear-stricken face in the office as she closed the door.

The whole team were stunned to silence.

"I'll get him."

"No. _I'll_ get him."

* * *

 **Who do you think has gone to get Rusty back? Thanks for reading! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply to all reviews from chapter one:**

 **nkisc: Thank you so much :)**

 **MitziH: Thank you so much :)**

 **(4) Guest: Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **GrammyIda - chapter 1: Thank you so much :)**

 **MaxiP99: Well if you read the next chapters, he died ;( I didn't want to initially kill him off but the storyline revolves something difficult so he had to go but he is my favourite boyfriend for Rusty and I will not be willing to replace him in this story. Sorry but Rusty might have to live his life alone.**

 **GrammyIda - chapter 2: It doesn't indeed :)**

 **GrammyIda - chapter 3: Thanks for liking this story. The answer is down below :)**

 **05155mel519: More is here :)**

 **MaxiP99: Answer's down below ;)**

 **Guest: It continues down below :)**

 **nkisc: Thank you so much! :)**

 **Magges: *Half-sister. His biological mom's new child with her ex Gary.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome! Now, here's the moment you've been waiting for. I just wanted to personally thank those who reviewed :)**

 **An old friend makes an appearance just for this chapter :)**

* * *

"Move over,"

Rusty remained in his seat, causing the older man to grumble and squeeze himself down on the bench.

"You're making this difficult for me."

"Why are you here, Lieutenant?"

He was met with a roll of eyes. "You hurt your mother, you hurt yourself."

"What do you mean?" Rusty asked, pulling his hoodie tighter to his chest.

Provenza shrugged. "Exactly what I just said, Kid. You hurt Sharon, you hurt yourself. She is trying so hard to protect you and you're throwing that right back in her face. What's wrong with you?"

Rusty's lips wavered as he turned away, choosing to ignore the growing sympathy in his chest. "Nothing's wrong with me. Why are you here, again?"

"Look, smart-ass, I know you're hurting but you don't have to disrespect your mother-"

"She's not my biological mom. And she lied to me."

Provenza growled. "Keeping the truth and not getting a chance to tell it is different from lying. She may not be your biological mother but she is still your mother if you like it or not. Is Sharon Beck here, tending to your every need? No. But Sharon _Raydor_ is here and she is doing her best to support you. None of us even knew about Stroh being back. She literally found out the day before the bomb."

Rusty turned to him. "Is that true? She didn't get the chance to tell me?"

"Yes. Do you really think she'd keep something like that from you? You're her every breath, Kid."

"I... I guess I've been unfair to her but... Gus died." Rusty whispered, closing his eyes. "I can't sleep because I'd see him, laying there and the doctors refusing to save him. I'd hear the bomb go off and I feel _dead_ inside like I'm a shell walking about."

"Do you tell your mother this?" Provenza asked.

Rusty shook his head. "I don't want her to worry about me..."

"But she already is! You acting like a goddamn kid by blaming her and ignoring her. You're already making her worry about you."

"I don't mean to. I just... I don't want to be here."

Louie leant back, his age catching up with his spine. "Go home. Take a bath. Eat something. Go to sleep. When you wake up tomorrow morning, do something - go for a jog, do some assignments, something."

"Then what? Forget about everything? Forget Gus?"

"No. Just take it one day at a time. Grief, it affects us all differently. Do something that makes your life just bearable for now. And go and bloody see someone. I hear that your Dr Joe is now back to 100% so give him a call, okay?"

Rusty nodded. "I'm going for a walk. Can you tell my mom that I'm sorry and I'll see her and Andy back home?"

"Of course. Go and clear your head." Provenza grunted as he got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hate to be a worrier but your mother would kill me if I didn't at least suggest that you have a police protection go with you."

"Fine," Rusty mumbled. "But they keep their distance."

"Yeah yeah."

...

It was a nice day at the park just a couple of blocks from the precinct. Rusty had gone there once and was even surprised that he knew the way to get there.

He spotted his 'detail' a few yards back and turned back to watching a happy family play frisbee with their golden labrador.

He saw a gay couple happily feeding the ducks with their child. Rusty let out a small smile. Although he didn't want children, especially with his upbringing's trauma, he did see himself and Gus taking his half-sister on trips to the zoo or to the park, being happy.

"I miss you," Rusty mumbled, retrieving his phone from his pocket. He dialled Gus's number and closed his eyes when he heard the 'sorry I missed your call' message that Gus had set.

 _"...probably at work or spending time with my boyfriend so I'll call or text back later. Leave a message after the-"_

"Rusty? Rusty Beck, is that you?"

Rusty opened his eyes and cancelled the call to see Kris Slater staring back at him with a bright smile.

"Oh God, it _is_ you.How have you been?"

Rusty felt sick. "All right, you?" He inwardly cringed at how terrible he sounded. Like an over-emotional kid who didn't want to eat his vegetables.

"Yeah, I'm good..." Kris replied, sitting beside him. "What are you doing these days? Do you go college?"

Rusty replied with a simple nod before deciding to expand on that. "Yeah, I am. I'm actually going to law school after."

"Law school? Damn, I thought you wanted to be a journalist or something. I saw your 'Identity' stuff and it was pretty good." She crossed her legs and gave him a small smile. "I'm going into business. Going to take over the family business, aren't I?"

"Good." Rusty nodded, looking away from her.

Kris frowned. "You look like you've been in the wars. I heard what happened at where your mom works. Presuming, she still works there?"

"Yeah, there was a bombing. I... I was there and I got the lesser impact." Rusty swallowed deeply, hearing Kris's gasp.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in pain?"

He gave her a pained smile. "I'm fine. I had a mild concussion and I hate painkillers but the pain's bearable. I have to go but it was nice seeing you again."

"Ditto. Wish you all the best and say 'hi' to your mom for me."

Rusty nodded. "I will, bye."

"Bye," Kris smiled.

He got up and left the park, fully aware of the plainclothes officer following him and keeping his distance. He needed as much space as he wanted.

"Where to go now..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **I've always liked Kris as a character. It's sad that she's gone but the actress is still around. You might have seen her in Arrow as Evelyn :) or on other shows.**

 **Where has Rusty gone to now?**


	5. Chapter 5

Rusty looked up when the door was yanked open and a frown replaced the person's smile.

"What do you want?"

"Answers, I guess?"

His father looked down at him and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "You're not going to get any here. What happened? That cop finally kicked you out?"

"I'm not here to talk about her. I'm here to talk about us. Why and where things went wrong because I never got to find out."

"Is this some 'find yourself' trip? I ain't got nothing for you."

Rusty shrugged. "Why do you hate me so much? Why did you start another family knowing that I was out there suffering?"

"I ain't got to explain myself to you. Look, I don't know if you know this but that cop made me sign my rights away so I'm not your father. Go and find someone else to fill that spot and leave me and my family alone or else."

"Or else what? You'd hit me again? I'm not scared of you. Do want you want and I would fight back," Rusty replied, stepping back slightly in case things got out of hand. "I just want answers, that's all. Then you can go back to your perfect little family and live happily ever after."

His father sighed, crossing his arms. "Why do I hate you so much? Because you are the result of a toxic relationship which never should have happened. You should never have happened. I was ballin' back then before your mother came to me and told me that she was pregnant. That was one of the worst days of my life, one of them - meeting your mother."

"So what was it? You didn't want to provide for other people? You only cared about yourself?" Rusty asked.

"No," his father shook his head. "We were young. You ruined my chances of getting a proper education, a good job. I left your mother - it was a two-night stand anyway."

"You didn't love me enough to stay?"

The man sighed, leaning against the door. "What do you want? An apology? Look, I just don't want any reminders of my life back then - that includes you. As far as I'm concerned, you do not exist."

He pushed himself off the door and opened it, shutting the door in Rusty's face.

...

"I want my name legally changed."

Sharon looked up from her paperwork, hoping that it could distract her but she was glad for the break. "To-to what?"

"Raydor," Rusty replied, sitting beside her and bringing his knees up to his chest. "Or even Flynn."

"May I ask why the change of heart?" Sharon asked cautiously.

Rusty shrugged. "I've been thinking a lot. My past especially. Someone told me that they didn't want any reminders of their life when they were young and I guess I can't blame them especially if they had a shitty one like mine. I want to start afresh - new name, new me."

"Are you sure? I like to think that Rusty Raydor _does_ have a pretty nice ring to it..." Sharon smiled a little, making Rusty chuckle.

"And have my initials R. R? I guess..." His frown quickly returned and he closed his eyes. "Remember when I freaked out because I thought that Gus was proposing but it turned out that he was asking me to move in with him?"

"Asking you to move in with him? When?" Sharon breathed out.

Rusty opened his eyes. "Oh." He slowly made the distance between them and Sharon knew that he was rebuilding his walls. "I was so excited to tell you. He had me convinced and all and... that was what I wanted to tell you before you got called off. Now, he's gone and that will _never_ happen. And it's all because of me. Everything I love gets taken away from me because of _Stroh_ and now I don't think I'd ever be able to live a normal life..." The tears fell down his cheeks as he put his hood up, burying his face into his knees.

Sharon placed a tentative hand on his knee and leant closer. "I will find Stroh and I _will_ hurt him for everything he's done and taken away from you, from _us_. He's taken away your will to live a normal life which in turn hurts me because I hurt when you hurt. You're my _son_ and you blame me for everything."

"I don't," she heard the muffled reply. "I honestly don't blame you. I just... if I'd know he was back sooner maybe Gus would still be here."

He faced her, tears reddening his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something more but they shut close as the sobs erupted.

"I'm here,"

"Promise you will never leave me?" Rusty asked, accepting her tight hug.

Sharon kissed his head. "I promise."

It had become a coping mechanism, she found out. For him, at least. The everyday assurance that she was still there with him gave him comfort even though he had lost the will to live.

"When I die-"

Sharon frowned. "Wh-what?" She slightly released her grip. "What are you talking about? When you die?"

Rusty shook his head, offering a snide chuckle. "When I die because I'm sure as hell Stroh will not stop until I'm gone from existence - will you..."

Sharon's eyes watered as her breath seemed to leave her body. "Will I what?"

"Make sure I'm buried wherever Gus is or if he's cremated, I don't know what his mom is planning, scatter me with him?"

"Bullshit, Rusty. I'm calling bullshit."

Rusty was never used to Sharon swearing but the way she said it felt as if she was born to swear, especially being Catholic.

"Stroh will die before he ever lays a finger on you," she said lowly and adamantly. "Now get those dark thoughts out of your head, you're sounding insane."

He watched her stand up and head into the kitchen, gripping onto the counter as her shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry..." He offered meekly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon offered Rusty a smile as he stumbled out of his room, dressed for work - tie hanging around his neck loosely.

"You're going to work?"

"Uh, yeah. Going to stop by somewhere first - you should be there."

She raised an eyebrow. "So soon?"

"Why not?" Rusty asked, heading over to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. "I just want to move on."

Sharon pursed her lips, giving a silent nod as she packed some of her files into a stack so that he could join her at the dining table.

"Do you want a lift, then?"

"Yes, please." He gave her a smile which she returned before getting distracted by his breakfast.

Andy soon joined them, kissing Sharon on the head and patting Rusty's shoulder lightly. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Rusty replied, looking through his phone. "I've got a ton load of work to do for Andrea-"

"You sure you're okay to come back to work?" Andy cut him off, skeptical but he was given a sharp glare from Sharon. "Don't overwork yourself."

Rusty sighed. "Look, I know that Gus dying got me in some mood but it's not like he was my husband or something. On paper, we won't mean anything. I've got to move on."

"But you guys were going to move in with each other. Wasn't that going to start something new and wonderful?" Sharon asked gently. "Gus meant a lot to you and because of that, he was important to me too since he made you happy which in turn makes me happy. Take it a day at a time."

"Law school won't wait for anyone, Mom. I can get through this..."

"And what about Stroh? We know he won't stop until he's got to you and that bomb under your car says a lot." Andy argued. "Look, Kid... We want you to be proactive and all but there a risks to your mental health and physical health. Your mother and I want you to be safe-"

Rusty slammed his phone on the table, almost cracking its screen. "Forget the lift. I'll take the bus."

He picked his phone up and slid his chair back, collecting his bag and keys before leaving.

"Why did you push him?" Sharon mumbled, rubbing her head. "He was getting somewhere."

"And what happens when it's _his_ body turning up in the morgue, huh? That's somewhere he's going to." Andy replied.

...

Rusty nervously played with the end of his tie, turning to his bus stop companion - an elderly man smoking like there was no tomorrow.

"Got one spare?" Rusty asked, seeing that his next available bus was in twenty minutes.

The man lifted an eyebrow before digging through his pocket and retrieving a box. "My last one. Knock yourself out. Want a lighter too?"

"Please," Rusty replied, taking the last cigarette and lighting it before returning the lighter to its owner. As soon as the cigarette hit his mouth, he started to cough.

The old man chuckled. "Your first one?"

"No..." Rusty lied, slightly embarrassed. "Just not used to it yet."

Laughing, the man held his chest. "Used to it my ass. You look like a kid who doesn't want his mother to know his secret habits. Sure, you probably tried a cigarette once but you will never be one to get used to it. You're too goody two-shoes."

Rusty gave a little smirk. "Shows how much a person is judged after five minutes of meeting each other."

"Ooh, a bad apple turned good?"

"Something like that," Rusty shrugged.

The man clicked his tongue, putting his hand out. "Let me put you out of misery, eh?"

Rusty gave him the cigarette and the man put it out before putting it back in its case. "Save it for later." Rusty smiled, standing up when his bus stopped in front of them.

"I will, kid. Nice meeting ya."

"You too." Rusty nodded before getting on the bus and watching the man's figure grow smaller and smaller.

His phone started to ring and he ignored it, deciding that he would talk to Sharon later. For now, he needed to think.

...

"Hey, I didn't expect you back so soon."

Rusty shrugged, offering a small smile and placing his bag on the couch. "Home was driving me crazy."

Andrea chuckled. "I'm sure your mother and Andy just care about you and they want you to be okay. Just like I do so no heavy stuff okay? I just need these reports typed up and scanned." She gestured to a stack of files at the end of her desk. "I need them by the end of the week."

"Sure," Rusty replied, putting all but one file in his bag and getting his laptop out. "I'll email you the finished reports from last month too."

"You're a lifesaver. I was thinking that I didn't get them done so I worried a little." Andrea said, looking up from her computer. Her phone rang and she picked it up, leaning back against her seat. "Your mother."

Rusty looked up. "I'm not here."

"You're not?" Andrea smirked.

"Out getting you your favourite coffee. Unfortunately, the coffee shop across the road ran out of said coffee so I had to go to the next shop twenty minutes away."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "And what if she meets me here?"

"I'd just have gotten back." Rusty shrugged.

"Devious. I like it but I won't be bailing you out all the time, kid." Andrea replied, answering the phone. "Sharon! Sorry, phone was stuck under piles of paperwork. You wouldn't believe the month I've been having without Rusty here to help organise things. Oh and your current case isn't helping matters..."

Rusty smiled, slipping his headphones in and going through his music selection on Spotify.

"Rusty? Oh, I've sent him out on a coffee run. Payback for leaving me high and dry." Rusty heard Andrea chuckle on the phone. "He's fine. He seemed fine. Okay, I'll catch up with you later. Bye bye."

She cancelled the call and turned to face Rusty. "How about a trip out?"

"Where?"

"Breakfast." Andrea smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea folded her arms, rubbing them slightly to prevent the chill from taking over.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" She asked as she followed behind him.

Rusty nodded, digging his nails into his palm as he continued to lead the way. "I'll never be ready if I don't do this now."

She smiled gently, knowing that he couldn't see it but she could see that he was strong. "I'm here."

They finally reached the grave and found fresh flowers laid on top with teddies wearing military clothing. Rusty knelt down, placing the bouquet by the others and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry..."

Andrea turned away, carefully walking a short distance away to provide him with some space. She knew how he was. The only person he would allow to touch and comfort him when he needed support was Sharon Raydor. It wasn't her place until it was okay with him. She listened on, her breath hitching in her throat as tears threatened to fall.

"A long time ago... I had a friend. I told you about her. Back then, I was surprised that someone like her would even consider being my friend. But I had to let her go before it was too late. Look, my past catches up with me and I knew that if I kept her away, she won't suffer but I let my guard down with you and you suffered because of me. You lost your life for me and I... will never be able to thank you for that or make it up to you. I love you, not loved - past tense. I _love_ you and I've been afraid to be happy. You made me happy and there will never be anyone after you who can make me happy. But knowing you, you'll tell me to move on and find someone new. Well, I will move on but I won't forget. I'll ponder on everything that we could have done together. Move in finally..." He bit his lip, wiping his tears. "Celebrate each other's promotions..., get married maybe? Adopt..." He sighed. "I could never have dreamed doing any of this but with you, everything was possible. You encouraged and supported me and sometimes I acted like a little, spoilt brat. I'm sorry for that. You would have left me for someone more mature but you didn't. You changed me for the better..."

By the time he was done, Andrea handed him a tissue from her handbag. "Now, what?"

Rusty shrugged. "You got some filing that needs doing?" He asked as they walked back to her car.

She smiled, looking down and slightly leaning into him. "Take the day off, Rusty. Maybe it was too soon to come back, hmm?"

"I feel suffocated at home though. Every time I sit in silence at home, I just... cry. And you know that I'm not a crier. I'm not saying that I'm depressed but I feel like life has no meaning."

"Did you talk to Dr Joe?"

He rolled his eyes. "Mom's literally forking out every goddamn hour she can squeeze out of him for me. Andy's even offering to wait outside until my increased hours of 2 are up." Rusty mumbled.

Andrea chuckled. "That's Sharon Raydor for you. She's a mama bear, you can't blame her. We're all worried about you, Kid."

"I'm not anything important though."

"You are. To all of us."

She stopped, taking a leap as she brought him in for a tight hug. She was surprised when he didn't reject it and complain but simply slipped his arms around her waist, letting a couple of tears fall.

"You're okay..." She whispered, stroking his hair.

...

Sharon opened the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You didn't go to work?"

She shook her head. "Took the day off. Andy's covering for me. I just... I'm sorry for Andy this morning..."

Rusty quickly hugged her, tightening it as she slipped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She mouthed her appreciation to Andrea who smiled back and quietly took her leave, closing the door behind her.

"No. He's right and you're right." He took her deep breath, letting go. "I'd like to request for a detail."

Sharon's eyes widened as she nodded, keeping her hand on his forearm. "Are you sure? We don't want to push you into anything you don't want."

"I will feel safer. And it keeps you sleeping at night," he added with a small smile. "You're not a quiet thinker."

She blushed, recalling the endless nights she would stand guard outside his bedroom door, thinking of dark thoughts all ending with killing Stroh for having such an effect on their precious family. Andy would joke that she was a lioness when she would sneak back into their room before Rusty 'woke up'. She knew that he didn't sleep either.

"I thought you never noticed."

"Just because I don't call you out doesn't mean I don't notice," he smirked, leading her into the kitchen. "I want to cook dinner. What are you feeling?"

Sharon shrugged. "Nothing heavy, just spaghetti." She sat on the stool, pulling her cardigan closer to her body. "Please, I'm begging you, do not burn down our kitchen."

He grinned. There was something in his eyes which shocked Sharon. Her lips fell into a soft smile when she realised what it was. Hope. He was going to be okay.

"That was one time and I didn't burn the kitchen down. It just scalded the backsplash."

"You're lucky it didn't cost much for a replacement." She chuckled. "You'll be okay, you know?"

Rusty turned to her, blindly opening up the spaghetti plastic. "Okay?"

"Yeah, when you go to Law school and meet people and find your own place... I won't be worried because you can cook for yourself."

He gave her a small smile. He hadn't thought that far. To be honest, he wished he would never have to move out but it was true. Most people started their lives at 18, moving out but he didn't. He wanted to stay with mother hen until he was ready and soon he would be ready. Excitement and anxiety brushed over each other in his chest, making him focus on dinner instead and not their conversation. Occasionally he would hum his response when Sharon told him about the case they were working on and how Ricky was planning to come down with Emily soon to see how they were doing.

"I'm ready..." He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry?"

He blushed looking up from stirring the sauce. "I was wondering if I should add meatballs?"

She smiled, standing up to head to the fridge-freezer. "Knew that they would come in handy after last week's grocery shop."

"Thanks."

...

Rusty's hand hovered over the doorknob as he pressed his ear to the door.

"He's okay?"

"He is. We were worried about nothing. He's... really a grown up now and I'm starting to learn how to let go. I can't be an overbearing mother forever."

He heard Andy shift. "I'm sorry about this morning. The thought of him being dead..." He took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare, you know? That it was him and not Gus and I felt sick. He's _our_ son, Sharon. I shouldn't have pressed anything on him this morning. If he wants to move on, that's fantastic but I just want to hold onto him myself a little bit."

Rusty's heart thumped in his chest. Andy's son... It had a nice ring. Once he and Sharon got married, she'll take Flynn as her surname. Legally, he was Raydor like Ricky and Emily but verbally, he was still Beck. Rusty thought about it. Rusty Flynn. Maybe, it was time to let go of the past for good. He and Sharon had already discussed it but maybe hyphenating Raydor and Flynn would really be the icing on the perfect, delicious cake. He wasn't Beck anymore. That hung pain with each syllable laced into it.

"The other day... We talked about changing his name. He would really love to be a Raydor or even a Flynn."

He could hear the grin in Andy's voice. "Are you serious? He wants to be one of us for good?"

"He does. I think it's great. We haven't really touched on the subject-"

Rusty felt his hand grip the knob and pull it open. "Tomorrow, we'll go to the Town Hall and make it official. Raydor-Flynn." He then gently pushed passed them into the bathroom, smiling to himself when he heard Andy lift his mother up and cry out in celebration.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon grinned as she clinked her champagne glass with Andy's and Rusty's.

"Well, Mr Russell Thomas Raydor-Flynn, what do you want to do next in this new life of yours?"

Rusty smiled, leaning back as he took a long sip, cringing at the taste. "Do we have any beer at home?"

Andy chuckled. "Glad you asked." He poured his and Rusty's glass away before getting some orange juice for himself and a bottle of beer for Rusty. "You're not technically legal yet but who cares? You're in the comfort of your own home."

"Thanks," Rusty replied before taking a short moment to add, " _Dad_."

"Hmm, not sure how I feel about that yet." Andy grinned, turning to face Sharon. "I think it's time, don't you?"

Rusty looked between them. "Time for what?"

"Well, we had a talk today. We were wondering if you'd like to join _me_ at the range."

Her son's eyes widened as he leaned forward to place his beer on the coffee table. "Are you sure? You've always said that range time was you-time."

Sharon smiled, shrugging gently. "I wanted to do it for your twenty-first but now seems like a good a time to do it. I taught Ricky despite him being slightly disinterested but I never donned the idea to Emily. I want my boys to be prepared."

"Wait, Ricky has a gun?"

Sharon shook her head, chuckling. "No. He got a license but he never used it. It wasn't his thing. I honestly don't want it to be either of your things but with our current situation, it's safer. Just to be prepared, honey."

Rusty slowly nodded, picking his bottle up to take a sip from it. "Okay. That's what I'm going to do next in this new life."

"Good. I'll arrange a time for tomorrow, one that doesn't clash with your schedule."

"That soon?"

"Why not?" Sharon retorted lightly with a smirk. "I thought you'd be jumping at the chance to start early. Why aren't you an eager beaver now?"

Rusty rolled his eyes. "It's a gun. Don't take this lightly, Mother."

"I'm not," Sharon grinned. "I'm just excited."

...

"I heard a certain lawyer-in-waiting is learning to aim a gun."

Rusty turned around to face Provenza barrelling towards him, grabbing his arm as they entered the office space.

"Guns are not toys."

Rusty raised a bemused eyebrow. "I know."

"Sharon's idea?"

"She thought it was due time."

Provenza sighed heavily. "One word. Safety. Always check the safety." And as quickly as he came, he disappeared down the hall. He could faintly hear Provenza say to someone in the questioning room, "The captain's putting a gun in the hands of a lawyer! We're all doomed, Flynn."

Smiling to himself, he spotted Sharon exit her office with a bright smile on her face.

"Honey, hi."

"Hey,"

Sharon turned to check the time before turning to face him. "Well, we've just caught a case so we might have to reschedule. I'm so sorry."

Breath of relief released. And... great. "Oh, that's no problem. Honestly. I've had a stressful time in college today, I'd rather go home and just sleep. And eat. But mostly sleep."

She chuckled, giving him a quick hug before nodding. "Okay. Well, drive safe. We might get home late. Oh, before you go home, can you get some groceries? I'll text you the list."

"Sure," Better than going home to an empty condo where anyone could attack you unexpectedly. Maybe even stopping by the park for a game of chess was on the table too. Make sure loads of people see you at all times.

"Oh, thank you. Well, you best get going." She kissed his cheek. "We'll see you later."

Rusty turned around, smiling at the rest of the team before leaving. He soon found himself at the nearby grocery store and got his phone out of his bag to check the newly sent text from Sharon, stating a long list of items and a quick PS that she'd wired some money into his bank account.

He sighed, getting out of his car and entering the store. It was quite busy which made him relax but also his anxiety slightly increased as he thought of the casualties which may happen if anything were to occur.

The bomb on his previous beloved _vintage_ car had taken the life of his lover as well as put nine more victims in critical condition and twenty-seven injured. The store had more or less 100 people currently inside including him.

His breathing quickened as he quickly got a trolley and scoured the store, ticking off each object as he got them.

"Rusty?"

He halted, too quickly perhaps as he slowly turned around to release a breath of relief.

"Are you training for the Olympics or something?" Dr Joe asked, chuckling as he sported his own trolley full of groceries.

Rusty gave a faint chuckle, slowly his breathing. "I have to get home quickly. Mom's adamant I do the shopping though."

"I've noticed you haven't seen me in a short while. Is everything easier now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'd honestly like to play chess sometime. One of those sessions, if that's okay?"

Dr Joe nodded. "That's fine. I'll arrange it with your mother-"

"Can it be just between us, please? She thinks I'm moving on but I don't want to stress her out. She's getting married and with work... it's not fair."

"That's fine. I'll see you around then. I'll call you later today."

Rusty gave him a small unconvincing smile. "Thanks. Bye. Gotta rush."

He managed to finish getting everything before getting back into his new car. Andy and Sharon had been wonderful, putting down a payment for a luxury but small car for their son. It was black and it connected to his iPhone whenever he wanted to listen to music or get directions to where he needed to go. But it wasn't his old car.

Sighing, he started the ignition and travelled back home, making sure to stay calm and collected throughout. Once he got home, he carried his bag and all three grocery bags upstairs before struggling to open the door.

After getting the door opened, he placed his keys in the bowl by the door and turned the light on, jumping when he saw a full room of people cheering for him.

"Surprise!"

His mother stood front and centre with the biggest smile on her face. He had also noticed Nicole, Ricky and Emily standing behind her with Andy.

"We thought that we should throw a little surprise party to welcome you to the clan. Officially." Andy told him, taking the grocery bags from his hands.

Rusty laughed, breathing in relief. "Wow, thanks guys."

"You're welcome. Now, get over here little brother!" Nicole beamed.


	9. Chapter 9

"I... I have an appointment."

Sharon's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a quick check-up," Rusty replied. "Nothing to be worried about."

She frowned. "But I get notifications of your check-ups."

"This one was arranged on short notice." He slipped his bag over his shoulder. "I'll be at work later, bye." He kissed her cheek and left the condo, his heart speeding up as he took each step downstairs to his car.

He hated how he was feeling, the constant fear and looking over his shoulder. His mother had presented him with five case files of people who knew Stroh and had died circumstantially within the past couple of years. The car bomb was meant to take _his_ life and not Gus'.

Once he got to Dr Joe's office, he waited patiently, glancing through a sports magazine which told him that his parents' favourite team won that week.

"Rusty."

He looked up and placed the magazine back before entering the office and sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey,"

"How are you?"

Rusty shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like I'm going insane. I'm paranoid all the time... I can't breathe sometimes."

"It seems to me that you're experiencing some signs of anxiety."

Rusty rubbed his face, groaning to himself. "I feel stupid."

Dr Joe shook his head. "Anxiety isn't stupid. May I ask why you're feeling this?"

"Five cases. All of whom involved people who were either witnesses, like me or family members of Stroh."

The psychiatrist nodded, clicking his tongue. "Ah."

"I sometimes don't want to wake up. I want to stay in bed. I can't leave the house or do mundane things like grocery shopping without freaking out that someone will stab me in the back or something."

"Have you spoken to your mother about this? Or Andy?" Dr Joe asked.

Rusty shook his head. "I don't want to bother them. I just... Sharon's already worried as it is and there's a case they're on - you know, those three kids? I don't want to be a burden."

"Rusty... if you talk to them, you'll be able to talk this out. Find something that keeps you safe."

"I told them that I didn't want a detail tailing my every move but maybe that seems like a wise decision right now. Who knows? Maybe my name might turn up with the over five."

And Dr Joe sighed heavily.

...

Emily snuggled into Rusty as they watched a romantic comedy on the TV which he had begrudgingly agreed to watch with her.

"Why is he such an ass?"

Emily rolled her eyes but smiled. "Because as the movie progresses, she's - Anna - is supposed to change his ways. It's the whole point of the movie, Russ."

Rusty sighed, nodding. "So, you're going back next week?"

"Why? You don't want me here?"

 _Fewer people to get hurt._

"I-I do."

"You want mommy and daddy all to yourself again?" Emily smirked. "Look, I'm on paid leave. Don't tell Mom but... I'm kind of ill?"

Rusty turned to face her. "Ill in what way?"

"It's mild, honestly. I had this knee injury and kind of got dependent on painkillers but I'm off of them. My boss warned me that if I want to remain dancing, I got to get rid of them. So, I'm here to sober up."

"Good. You're too pretty to be fired." Rusty said, making her laugh.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around, kid. Hey, I can even make you snickerdoodles for you to take into work. I'd like to get into baking."

His eyes closed. "Please, God, don't make her baking poison me resulting in my sudden death."

Emily gasped, hitting him as he opened his eyes to laugh. "You're mean!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sure you're a fantastic baker. Just... don't make me your guinea pig."

She giggled, bringing his head to her chest as they settled back into the movie. "Before you ask! He finds Anne caring and compassionate that's why he falls in love with her first!"

Rusty smirked. "I was going to ask... if you'd pour me another glass of wine. I'm going to need loads if we're watching this and the sequel."

"Oh, hello you two."

The siblings turned to face Sharon walking in with Andy.

"I thought you'd be at work today, Rusty?" Sharon asked.

"Ah, Andrea called. Delicate business and I'd already done her files yesterday so..."

"Movie night with the big sister." Emily grinned, squeezing his shoulders.

Sharon beamed, taking the time to squeeze both of their shoulders tenderly. "Dinner?"

"More like dessert." Rusty gestured to the dining table where a half-eaten pie sat. "Dinner's overrated."

"Amen to that!" Emily chuckled, giving him a high-five.


End file.
